Aristos Stavros
Email: Description Eye Color: Brownish Green Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'6" Weight: 160 Age: 22 Place of Origin: Illian Stats Rank: Warder Weaopon Score: 10 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Dual Katanas Secondary Weapon: Katana Tertiary Weapon: History Ari walked away from the group of shouting kids sniffling. They always made fun of him just because he was different then they were. Being 17 he knew they were just acting immature, but he couldn t help but wonder if they were right sometimes. Ari was small and skinny, he always hade been. He wasn t ugly, but most girls liked a guy with muscles. Something that Ari defiantly lacked. Even though he had been shaving early for a boy his age the kids still treated him like a child. So did his family, most of them any was. He remembered Mia, she was always nice to him but then she disappeared one day with Con, and Rae. He never knew his other cousins very well. They were usually out doing stuff his father told him he was to weak to do. The family always talked about it in hushed tones. It was a disgrace to them and Ari never understood why. If what he was told was true then going to train with the Warders was a high honor. Everyday was the same for him, his father would start off by telling him how much of a disgrace he was to the Stavrosi and then he would send him to work in the fish shop for long hours. His mother never said anything for fear of his father, and his brothers..well his brothers enjoyed his torment. He was never jealous of them, he just whished things would be different. The only thing that kept Ari going was his pride for the family. The Stavrosi were old, very old. His family was some of the best fisherman in Illian. He wanted to learn how but his father told him he was good for nothing but working the shops. He would look out the window in the shop as his father took his brothers out to teach them the family craft, and imagine it was he who was out there instead. Trudging home one day Ari ran into a group of the local bullies. They taunted him and called him names. But one of them made a mistake; he made a comment about the family. Ari hadn't payed much attention to what was said, something about a bunch of inbreed fools, but he snapped. He happened to have a skinning knife with him and whipped it out. The kids backed away and threw up their hands saying they were sorry. Rage like he had never experienced flowed through him. He heard himself growl and many of the kids dropped tail and ran home. Walking home he was stopped by his father. And that instant he knew he was in trouble. Many of the kids had run home and told their parents the Ari had suddenly pulled a knife on them for no reason. Of course his father believed all the lies and wouldn't listen to any reason. For the first time in years his father had whooped him. His mother tried to stop him but he told her to go make dinner or else. That night Ari sat in the corner of his room and cried. He cried out every bit of anger and resentment he had for his family. Laying in bed Ari heard the door open and the soft voice of his mother came in. She walked over and hugged him and told him she was sorry for everything and that she would miss him. That last comment woke him up more and he looked into his mothers face. She quickly looked down to a pouch stuffed with money and food. She told him she wanted him to go away. Go away where Mia and his other cousins had gone. Instantly he knew that s what he wanted, maybe in the Warders he would be accepted for who he was. And any was, he wanted to see Mia again. Just to see how she was doing. Hugging his mother again she took him down stairs and gently pushed him out the door. He would probably never see her or his father ever again. A final tear rolled down his check as he gave his mother one last goodbye kiss on the check and walked into the darkness, heading towards the great city of Tar Valon, to train as a Warder. Ari has been Training with the Warders for 5 years now. He has just been recently raised to the Tower Guard. Ironically the same day as his raising was the same day he was bonded to Deanne al'Moiran. The ceremony was small and they both agreed to forgo the traditional party and exchange of gifts. Neither were prone to following tradition any was. Ari now awaits the adventure that being a Warder has to offer. Category:WS 10 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios